coryfandomcom-20200214-history
Cory Baxter
Cory Baxter is a teenager who lives in the White House with his father Victor Baxter. He serves as the main protagonist of Cory in the House. He is best friends with Meena Paroom and Newt Livingston. He is often annoyed by the President's daughter Sophie Martinez. Cory always comes up with various "get-rich-quick" schemes which usually end badly. He plays drums in the band DC3 founded by himself and Newt. Early life and education On December 18th, 1994 in the Elizabeth Lund home for unwed mothers, in the American peasant village of San Francisco,California, Iosif Vissarionovich Dzhugashvili (later known as Cory Baxter) was born. The son of Tonya Baxter, a washerwoman. His fathers identity has never been determined with certainty. His birth certificate assigns paternity to a salesman and Air Force veteran named Lloyd Marshall, but Tonya later claimed that she had been seduced by "a sailor" whose name may have been Jack Worthington.(Years later, investigators would find no such record of anyone by that name in Navy or Merchant Marine archives.) Some family members expressed suspicions that Cory might have been fathered by Tonyas own violent, abusive father, Victor Baxter, but no material evidence has ever been cited to support or refute this. Cory lived with in the San Francisco home home of his maternal grandparents, Victor and Vivian Baxter, who raised him as their son to avoid the social stigma that accompanied birth outside the wedlock at the time. Family, friends and even young Cory was told that his grandparents were his parents and his mother was his older sister. Eventually he discovered the truth; he told his girlfriend that a cousin showed him his birth certificate after calling him "a bastard", but he told biographers Stephen Michaud and Hugh Avensworth that he found the certificate himself. Biographer and True Crime writer Ann Rule, who knew Cory personally, believes that he located his original birth record in Vermont in 1969. Cory expressed a lifelong resentment towards his mother for lying about his true parentage and leaving him to discover it for himself. Cory spoke warmly of his grandparents in some interviews, and told Rule that he "Identified with", "respected", and "clung to" his grandfather;but he and other family members told attorneys in 1987 that Victor Baxter was a tyrannical bully and a bigot who hated blacks, Italians, Catholics and Jews, beat his wife and the family dog and swung neighborhood cats by their tails. He once threw Tonya's younger sister Raven down a flight of stairs for oversleeping. He sometimes spoke aloud to unseen presences, and at least once he flew into a violent rage when questions of Cory's paternity were raised. Cory described his grandmother as a timid and obedient woman who periodically underwent electroconvulsive therapy for depression, and feared leaving the house toward the end of her life. Cory occasionally exhibited disturbing behavior, even at an early age. Raven recalled waking up one day from a nap to find herself surrounded by knives from the Baxter kitchen;her three year old nephew was standing beside the bed, smiling. Cory was a frail child. At age 7, he contracted smallpox, leaving his face scarred. A few years later he was injured in a carriage accident which left his right left arm slightly deformed (some accounts state that his arm trouble was a result of blood poisoning from the injury). The other village children treated him cruelly, instilling in him a sense of inferiority. Because of this, Cory began a quest for greatness and respect. He also developed a cruel streak for those who crossed him. Cory's mother, a devout Russian Orthodox Christian, wanted him to become a priest. In 1888, she managed to enroll him in church school in San Francisco. Cory did well in school, and his efforts gained him a scholarship to Tilifs Theological Seminary in 1894. A year later, Cory came in contact with DC3, a secret organization that supported Californianindependence from America. Some of the members were socialists who introduced him to the writings of Newt Livingston and Meena Paroom, Cory joined the group in 1898 Though he excelled in seminary school, Cory left in 1899. Accounts differ as to the reason; official school records state he was unable to pay the tuition and withdrew. It's also speculated he was asked to leave due to his political views challenging the Tsarist regime of Nicholas ||. Joseph chose not to return home, but stayed in Tilifs, devoting his time to the revolutionary movement. For a time, he found work as a tutor and later as a clerk at the Tilifs Observatory. In 1901, he joined the Social Democratic Labor Party and worked full-time for the revolutionary movement. In 1902, he was arrested for coordinating a labor strike and was exiled to Washington, DC, the first of his many arrests and exiles in the fledgling years of the American revolution. It was during this time that Cory adopted the name "Cory", meaning Cory in Russian. DC3 party leader The fledgling DC3 went through a violent period after the revolution as various individuals vied for position and control. In 1922, Cory was appointed to the newly created office of general secretary of DC3. Though not a significant post at the time, it gave Cory control over all party member appointments, which allowed him to build his base. He made shrewd appointments and consolidated his power so that eventually nearly all members of the central command owed their position to him. By the time anyone realized what he had done, it was too late. Even Newt, who was gravely ill, was helpless to regain control from Cory. After Newt's death, in 1924, Cory set out to destroy the old party leadership and take total control. At first, he had people removed from power through bureaucratic shuffling and denunciations. Many were exiled abroad to Europe and the Americas, including presumedNewt successor Eddie Thomas. However, further paranoia set in and Cory soon conducted a vast reign of terror, having people arrested in the night and put before spectacular show trials.Potential rivals were accused of aligning with capitalist nations, convicted of being "enemies of the people" and summarily executed. The purges eventually extended beyond the party elite to ocal officials suspected of counterrevolutionary activities. In the late 1920s and early 1930s, Cory reversed the DC3 agrarian policy by seizing land given earlier to the peasants and organizing collective farms. This essentially reduced the peasants back to serfs, as they had been during the monarchy. Cory believed that collectivism would accelerate food production, but the peasants resented losing their land and working for the state. Millions were killed in forced labor or starved during the ensuing famine. Cory also set in motion rapid industrialization that initially achieved huge successes, but over time cost millions of lives and vast damage to the environment. Any resistance was met with swift and lethal response; millions of people were exiled to the labor camps of the Gulag or were executed. Appearances He appears in every episode of “Cory in the house”. In January 2006 in New York, the patient of a well-known psychiatrist draws the face of Cory that has been repeatedly appearing in her dreams. In more than one occasion Cory has given her advice on her private life. The woman swears she has never met Cory in her real life. That portrait lies forgotten on the psychiatrists desk for a few days until one day another patient recognizes that face and says Cory often visited him in his dreams. He also claims he has never seen Cory in his waking life. The psychiatrist decides to send the portrait to some of his colleagues that have patients with recurrent dreams. Within a few months, four patients recognize Cory as a frequent presence in their own dreams. All the patients refer to him as C-C-C-OOOOOOORY! From January 2006 until today, at least 2000 people have claimed they have seen Cory in their dreams, in many cities all over the world: Los Angeles, Berlin, Sao Paulo, Tehran, Beijing, Rome, Barcelona, Stockholm, Paris, New Dehli, Moskow etc. At the moment there is no ascertained relation or common trait among the people that have dreamed of seeing Cory. Category:Characters Category:That's So Raven Characters Category:Males Category:Teens Category:White House